ASH VS RED ! CHAPTER 1 - THE BEGINNING IS
by Rudy Senjuchiha
Summary: This is the finale ! The long aged argument will soon come to an end ! WILL IT BE THE SILENT PROTAGONIST STRIKING BACK ? OR ASH WILL DOMINATE ! FIND OUT MORE ! email me @ for suggestions ! Regards , Rudy Senjuchiha


Red vs Ash ! THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN! - FINaLLY THE LONG-AGED ARGUMENT COMING TO AN END! Episode 1 **This Story & Script belongs to , if this script is copied or misused report to rudyraval ASAP! Thanks!**  
(Long ago in a different dimiension ...)  
Red : ... ( Removes his pokeball from bag ) ... ( Snorlax comes out! )  
Brawly : Ha! You think you can defeat me ? With a normal type ?! Red : ... Wait ... & ... Watch ...  
Brawly : Alrighty then! Go! Hitmontop!  
( THIS DIMENSION IS THE ONE IN WHICH THE SILENT PROTAGAINST , RED lives... AND THE ROUND 1 OF PWT IN UNOVA HAS TAKEN PLACE! )  
Red : Curse ...  
Brawly : Alright! Hi-Jump Kick! Red : ... Dodge ...  
Brawly : What ?! How can a slow pokemon like that even dodge ?! Anyways...  
( Crowd Cheers More! )  
Red : ... Curse ...  
Brawly : Okay then MACH PUNCH! ( Snorlax is hurt a bit but he survives! )  
( The Crowd is going crazy! )  
Red : ... Body slam ...  
Brawly : Wait! Dodge it! Red : ... Too late ...  
( Hitmontop faints! It's 3-2 now! )  
Brawly : You did good Hitmontop , Now take Rest... I choose you! HARIYAMA!  
( Crowd is going crazy! )  
Brawly : Now Vital throw! ( Snorlax is damaged a lot but survives yet again! )  
Red : ... Now ... GIGA IMPACT!  
Brawly : WHAT?! NO!  
( Hariyama faints... )  
( Red's Trump Card Finally defeats Brawly's Strongest Pokemon! The CROWD IS GOING CRAZY AGAIN! It's 3-1 now & Brawly's in trouble! )  
Brawly : I should have known ! His Curse doubled it's attack & defense! Red : ...  
Brawly : Heracross go now! Use Low kick!  
( Snorlax Faints ... )  
( It looks like Brawly's back in the game ! )  
( Crowd is on a roll! )  
Red : ... Moxie will raise it's attack so ... Charizard ...  
Brawly : HA! I knew that it'll be some thing like that! SO HERACROSS USE ROCK SLIDE! ( Charizard almost fainting! )  
Red : ... No ... Not yet ... Not giving up ... AIR SLASH!  
( Heracross faints! Red wins! The Crowd is chanting the winner's name! )  
( Meanwhile in an other dimension Ash Ketchum is training with his pokemon ! THE TWO DIMENSION'S BEST & FAVOURITES WERE ABOUT TO COLLIDE! )  
( Ash is called by Professor Oak to see his new Dimension Travelling device ! )  
: Long time no see Ash! Here meet my friend Ash : Hello ! Nice to meet you !  
Ash's Pikachu : Pika Pika ! :D !  
: Pleased to meet you I'm Professor Terrax ! I'm a scientist who's currently researched about on making a machine which can travel thorugh different dimensions!  
Ash : Wow! I've heard your name in Unova! But I never knew that you've made a machine like that!  
: Well no one has! Except for you , Samuel & your pikachu !  
: He's come here to ask for some advice for designs! Ash : WOW! Professor You're good at science too ?!  
: Well Terrax & I used to be best friends ! He shifted to the unova region . But earlier we studied together !  
Pikachu : Pika ?  
Ash : what's wrong Pikachu ?  
: I think he's sensing some thing !  
: It's a pokemon maybe!  
( Sounds of flapping of wings is heard ! )  
Ash : Who's that ?  
( Someone knocks the door ! Ash opens it )  
Gary : Surprise !  
: Gary ! Where have you been ?  
Gary : Sorry Gramps! But I was busy and had been travelling to places.  
: Well, then you came ata the right time ! You might know him, He's .  
Gary : OH YES! The famous scientist ! Pleasure to meet you sir!  
Ash : Hey! Gary how are you ?  
Gary : Doing fine! How's your pikachu ?  
Pikachu : Pikachuuu! :D!  
: Ahem...  
Gary : Oh sorry! : The reason your grandpa called you was to show you this MACHINE! It can travel dimensions!  
Gary : Cool! So you're gonna make it work now ?!  
: Not really , But I and Sam will work & make a few adjustments on it ! Then maybe tomorrow we can test it!  
Ash : Okay! Till then let's have a battle Gary!  
Gary : Fine , let's go !  
( When they leave the room The professors work hard. But there was some one who was spying on them ! They were the Team Rocket's trio AKA Jessie,James & Meowth! )  
Jessie : Hmmm.. That sounds interesting ... Let's steal it!  
James : Yes ! Then we can gift it to boss!  
Meowth : Yup ! But we have to see a live demo so that we are assured!  
( Outside the battle between Gary and Ash begins! )  
( To read what happens next time STAY TUNED! Thanks 4 reading! )  
**If any spelling errors are noticed ! I apologise ! This event will be turned into a series of some parts ! Please email me rudyraval for sending suggestion!**


End file.
